A Little Time Off
by aLilyforaPrince
Summary: Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes live busy lives working at Downton, so each moment off is precious. Especially when spent with each other.


Elsie Hughes was halfway to Downton when the rain began to pour from the heavens. She growled in frustration as she clutched the bag of apples to her chest and hurried through the downpour. She passed a large tree and longed to stop, but she knew Mrs. Patmore needed the apples for tomorrow's apple pie. She uttered another growl of frustration and continued at a faster pace, even though she was already soaked through.

Charles Carson checked her parlor and rooms, his pantry and the kitchen for a sign of Mrs. Hughes, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He couldn't find much of anyone, frankly. Finally he came across the cook, Mrs. Patmore and sighed inaudibly.

"Mrs. Patmore, have you seen Mrs. Hughes? "

"I saw her an hour or so ago. She was heading into town and offered to get apples for tomorrow's pie."

"She's not back yet?" Carson looked out the window to see heavy rain falling; she'd catch her death out there!

"I haven't seen her," Mrs. Patmore shrugged and hurried off into the kitchen as Carson headed towards his pantry, trying not to get too concerned. Elsie Hughes was a grown woman.

A few moments later the sound of the rain increased, and a door slammed. Carson left his pantry to intercept Mrs. Hughes as she undoubtedly headed towards her rooms. He caught her as she was hanging up her sopping wet coat.

"Mrs. Hughes! You could have caught your death out there; it's freezing!" Mrs. Hughes looked up at him, both of them trying to ignore the puddle of water growing at her feet.

"I had to get the apples for Mrs. Patmore for the dinner tomorrow."

"You couldn't wait for the rain to let up? There are still a few more hours of sunlight left!"

"I was halfway home when it started." Mrs. Hughes was perfectly calm, and Carson realized he wasn't going to win this, so he gave up.

"At least get dried off and I'll get you some tea _before_ you catch cold." Carson turned into the kitchen and gave Mrs. Patmore the apples before putting a kettle on the stove. He heard Mrs. Hughes' footsteps going up the back stairs and was grateful she had listened to him. Daisy came darting into kitchen with the news that Mr. Bates was looking for him. With a sigh, Carson took the kettle off the stove and followed the kitchen maid towards the men's rooms.

Elsie sat watching the sunset from her parlor. She was lost in thought as she sipped her water, only a loud knock drawing her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she sighed admittance and turned to see who it was.

"Hello Mrs. Hughes," Downton's butler, Mr. Carson stood in her doorway with a tray of tea.

"Hello Mr. Carson," Elsie shrugged her shoulders as he entered into the room and sat across from her. "Isn't it a bit early for tea? Don't you still have to lock up?"

Mr. Carson poured a cup of tea and handed it to her. As their hands touched, an electric shock flew between them. Elsie gasped and drew her hand back to her side, careful not to spill any tea.

"His Lordship and the girls retired shortly after dinner. Lady Violet wasn't there, so they finished early," Mr. Carson poured his own tea and sat back in his arm chair, staring out at the now dark sky.

They sat in quiet, companionable silence for a few moments before Mr. Carson spoke up again. "Have you had a busy day, Mrs. Hughes?"

"Busy as always, Mr. Carson. And yours?" she allowed herself to relax, and her fatigue to show on her face.

"Busy as well," he sighed and looked his friend in the face. The amount of exhaustion in her face worried him. "Elsie, have you been sleeping well?" It was the use of her Christian name and his tone of voice that caught her attention. She looked up at him and was touched by the unhidden concern in his eyes.

"No," she answered, honestly and simply.

"Is there something wrong?"

Elsie glanced at the calendar on her wall, and the small red circle around the day's date. Mr. Carson followed her gaze, and his eyebrow arched in confusion.

"My mother died several years ago today."

Elsie avoided the butler's eyes as she took another sip of tea and shivered. The rain seemed to have sunk deep into her bones, permeating her with cold. Carson stood and wrapped a blanket around her, but when his hand brushed her neck accidentally, he found her warm.

"I'm sorry for your loss," it came out awkwardly, more so than he intended.

Elsie wiped a stray tear away before it could fall and shivered again, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. She didn't respond to Carson's statement, didn't know _how_. There were another few moments of silence between them until Elsie's small cough interrupted it.

"You're getting sick from being out in the rain."

"I am not!"

Carson laughed, though not meanly as he watched the housekeeper. Her face was flushed, and he noticed a slight shaking in her body.

"You should get some rest, Mrs. Hughes."

"I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Carson. Perfectly fine."

"Mrs. Hughes-Elsie- your face is flushed and you're shaking. Clearly you-" Elsie gave another feeble cough, and Carson eyed her carefully, "are not fine."

Elsie glared at the butler, but another set of deeper coughs stopped her.

"Please Elsie, just go to sleep. Goodness knows you need the rest anyways, even if you hadn't been out in the rain."

Carson could see it in her eyes when she finally gave in. Her shoulders slumped forward slightly and she replaced her empty teacup on the tray.

"Thank you for the tea….. Charles."

"You're very welcome; now go to sleep."

Elsie folded the blanket and set it on the settee beside her. She stood up, and at once her world went blurry and unsteady. She gave out a cry and felt everything tip suddenly. Then she felt warmth and blinked her eyes until the slightly blurry face of Charles appeared over her.

"Elsie, are you alright?" his concern was clearly evident in the lines on his face.

"I-I-Everything just went dizzy…" Elsie found it hard to take a deep breath, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"You really should get to sleep. Before something worse happens."

Elsie nodded and started towards her rooms, but she still had trouble breathing and her vision wobbled again.

"I'm staying until you are safely in your bed. You really aren't well, anyone could see that."

Elsie didn't have the strength to argue, so she allowed Carson to lead her into her room. He looked around her room as she slowly changed out of her black gown and into her nightgown. Once her corset was loosened, she found it considerably easier to breath, and some of the lightheadedness went away, but she still didn't feel very well. She emerged into her room to find Carson still standing there. She smiled slightly as he helped her into bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"I'm not a little lass, Charles-cough- I can get myself into bed!"

"Clearly not, as you could barely walk five steps without collapsing."

"That had nothing to do with the rain."

"Pray tell, what did it have to do with?"

Elsie felt herself blush slightly, "My corset…." Carson blushed also.

"I want you to stay in bed tomorrow and _rest_. I'll tell his Lordship that you aren't feeling well."

"I couldn't do that! You can't expect me to remain in bed while there is so much to be done."

"I'll take care of it, and what only you can accomplish I will have Anna do." Elsie started to protest but Carson stopped her, "This isn't a discussion, it's an order. I'd rather have you in bed for a day now, than a month later. Please, just rest and get better. Goodnight Elsie."

He didn't get a response, and turned around to find her asleep, curled up into a ball. Carson smiled slightly as he blew out her candle and headed to his own rooms; he too was exhausted.


End file.
